Broken Lives
by ValleyPrincess
Summary: This is my take on season three. It takes place as soon as Summer and Seth arrived. My first fic
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place in season three. Basically how i think the season should go 

Disclaimer: I don't own like anything to deal with the OC

Chapter 1

Seth and Summer ran into Trey's apartment and see a sobbing Marissa holding a gun with Trey on the ground looking at the blood falling from his body. They have no clue as to what has happened but Summer gets out her cell to call an ambulance.

Summer: (on phone) yea can you please help me? My friend's brother has just been shot and he needs help right away!

While Summer is on the phone Seth has gone over to a shaking Marissa. He tries to get her to talk but she won't.

Seth: Marissa what happened? Pleas Tell me. Ryan are you OK?

Marissa: I shot him. I had to. He tried ... he was... Ryan was gonna die if I didn't. I'm sorry! It was an accident I swear!

Marissa just kept repeating it over and over again. Seth knew he wasn't helping any. He then looked at Ryan who was trying to keep Trey conscious. He could see the hurt in Ryan's eyes. He knew Ryan wanted to hurt Trey for what he tried to do to Marissa, but shooting and almost killing him was not what he had in mind.

Summer: The ambulance is on the way. Ryan, Marissa are you two okay?

Seth: Ryan looks like he has a few cuts and bruises. Marissa has no injures but is pretty shaken.

Summer not knowing what to do goes over to Ryan to try and help in anyway she can.

Summer: Ryan are you OK?

Ryan: She shot my brother. I wanted to make him pay but not like this. Not like this.

And with that he passed out as soon as the medics ran in the door. Following close behind are the police.

Medic #1: Whose the one who has been shot?

Summer: He's over here and his brother has just passed out please help them!

The medics take both Trey and Ryan. Another medic rushed over to Marissa who is starting to hyperventilate. A police officer goes over to Summer to ask her some questions.

Officer: Could you step outside with me for a moment? I have a few questions has to what has happened here.

Summer: Uh sure thing officer. Seth can you please stay with Coop. By the way I called Sandy he said he was on his way.

Outside of the apartment

Officer: So do you mind telling why this has happened and who did what?

Summer starts to cry when she starts telling him what happened.

Summer: Well Seth and Ryan went to Miami a few weeks ago to see The Nana. While they were gone, Marissa got Trey a job so they were like celebrating in his apartment. Marissa told me the last thing she remembers was watching a movie and them getting drunk.

At this point Summer begins to just completely sob.

Summer: then ... then she remembers being on the beach. All of a sudden he is trying to rape her.

Officer: Well did she report this to the police?

Summer: Well um ... no she didn't. But I.. I.. I know its true because she had this horrible bruise on her chest and she acted weird whenever he was around.

Officer: If she didn't report it then how do you know she isn't making it up and is being abused at home?

Summer just looks at the man in front of her with complete and utter shock. She isn't quite sure how to react.

Summer: So are you trying to tell me my friend was lying to me? I know ... she would never lie about something like this.

Officer: But you have no proof in proving that he did indeed try to rape her?

Summer: Well no but

The officer cuts her off mid sentence

Officer: Please continue your story miss

Summer: okay well ... once I saw the bruises... I asked her about them. She said she fell down ... but then she finally told me. I didn't know what to do so I told Seth who is Ryan's like adopted brother. Seth then told Ryan. Next thing I know Ryan told Seth that Trey would ... regret it or was gonna pay or something like that. So Seth and me headed here and called Marissa cuz we knew she was closer. When we got here... (Summer has now beginning to cry so hard he can barely understand her.) We ... we ... walked in and Marissa shot Trey. But she had to do it sir! He was going to kill Ryan!

Officer: Well thank you Miss Roberts. I have nothing left to ask but I am going to need to take you and Mr. Cohen down to the station for further questioning.

Sandy: (Coming up from behind Summer) Oh not without me you don't. Hello. Sandy Cohen, the father of Seth and guardian of Ryan. I am also their lawyer.

Officer: All right well go ahead and follow me.

Sandy: Can we further the questioning tomorrow? I need to get to the hospital with my son.

Officer: OK. I'll come to the hospital and we can discuss this there.

Sandy: Thank you so much officer.

And with that two ambulances left with Ryan and Trey in one and a very distraught Marissa in the other. Sandy is following close behind with his son and Summer in the back-seat. Sandy just thinks to himself: How are these kids gonna handle this? If we all thought last summer was full of pain and stress, how are we going to get through this?

Well, that's the first chapter. Please review since this is my first story. Thank you much


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Authors note: thanks for the reviews! I guess I'll try to continue. And please tell me of any ideas you have!

At the hospital, Sandy has just arrived with Summer and Seth in tow.

Sandy: (to a nurse walking by) my son and his brother are here. The name is Atwood. Can you tell me where they are?

Nurse: Lets see, I have a Ryan who is in room 208 and a Trey who has just been put into intensive care.

All three look at eachother with a complete loss of words.

Sandy: Will Trey be ok? And how is Ryan.

Nurse: Well Trey has the bullet wedged into his skin. I believe he will be ok after the surgery. He is very lucky though, the bullet barely missed his heart. And Ryan, he's a little shaken up. He has some very minor injuries but can be released in the morning. The doctor wants him to stay here because of the way he's acting.

Sandy: Thank you very much, is there anyway we can see Ryan now?

Nurse: Yes, just go down to room 208. He may be asleep. The doctor gave him some medicine to calm him down.

Summer: Do you know if there is a Marissa Cooper here?

Nurse: Actually the police took her down to the station once she got her.

Sandy: Alright thank you. Okay Seth and Summer, I need to get to the station to stop them from questioning her. She is in no state to being able to answer without making it look worse than it already is. Do you think you can stay here with Ryan?

Summer: Sure thing Mr. Cohen we willstay with Ryan. Right Cohen?

Seth just stares off into space like he can't hear a word she is saying.

Summer: Cohen? Hello Earth to Cohen.

He still just stares off into space. Sandy looks at him and tries to get him to talk but gets the same results as Summer.

Sandy: You know what Summer, I think Seth is still pretty shaken up. Um why don't I just take you two down to the station with me then I can take you home?

Summer: (she thinks about it then..) you know what, you can take Seth and I'll stay here with Ryan. He really shouldn't be alone right now.

Sandy: I know and I feel so guilty for leaving, but if I don't she can get herself into more trouble with the questioning. Are you sure you want to stay here?

Summer: Yea it's no problem. Just go ahead and go help Coop. I'll tell Ryan everything.

Sandy: ( he goes over to Summer and gives her a hug) thanks kiddo. I owe ya.

Summer:(she walks over to Seth and grabs his hands) Cohen, look I know this is a lot but we will get through this. All of us okay? Just go home and get some rest. Talk to Captain Oats about it (she gives him a half smile) We've all gone through some pretty tough stuff lately and this is just another bridge we have to get over. But don't forget you won't be doing it alone. okay? (Seth who has been avoiding eye contact with her finally looks at her after that statement) We'll get through this together, I promise.

Seth: ok Summer. Just promise me one thing?

Summer: What's that?

Seth: Don't forget to help Ryan and Marissa. It seems like you are gonna be the strongest out of us all.

Summer: Don't worry Seth. We will all have eachother. And don't you forget that and don't forget you have me.

Seth: How could I ever forget about you Summer Roberts? (he finally smiles the first time that night since arriving at Trey's.) I'll see you in the morning.

And with that he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Summer watched them go, then all of a sudden she felt so small and scared in that hospital hall. But she knew she couldn't show it because they were all going to count on her for being strong for all of them. The only thing left to do was go to room 208.

Outside of room 208 is Summer. She just keeps pacing back in forth like she's lost and had no idea why she's there.

Summer: (thinking to herself) What am I gonna say? Hey I'm sorry your ex who is my best friend shot your brother. I mean me and Ryan have never done the whole friend thing. Oh my gosh. (now talking aloud) Well here goes nothing.

As Summer walks in the room, a big wave of uncertainty washes over her. The room just seems to be filled with a weirdness. As she looks over at the bed she can see Ryan playing with the remote control in his hands. He finally notices her presence and is a little shocked to see her there.

Ryan: Um hey Summer. Where is everyone else?

Summer: Well you Sandy had to go to the police cause they took Marissa to do some questioning but he wanted to be there. And he took Seth since he is a little shocked still.

Ryan: So then you were forced to stay here with me, right?

Summer: No No it wasn't like that at all. I volunteered to stay with you. I thought you would like someone here and I know I'm like not your first choice or anything but I guess I'll just have to do. (She gives him a small laugh)

Ryan: (who gives her a smile in return) yea I guess you will.

Summer: So have you heard anything about Trey?

Ryan: Yea, but can we not talk about that I kinda just want to forget about that till morning.

Summer: Um yea sure whatever you want. (looking around for a place to sit, she finds a chair by the bed and sits.) So what do you wanna do?

Ryan: (looks at her questioning) you mean now? (she gives him a nod) well I guess I just wanna sleep.

Summer: Alright then sleeping it is.

Ryan: do you want me to call a nurse to bring you a cot?

Summer: Ewww, now way. Those things are way uncomfortable and smell like a hospital.

Ryan: ( just gives her a funny look) well this is a hospital. So are you just gonna sleep in that chair?

Summer: yep, its a quite comfy if I do say so myself.

Ryan: Alright, suit yourself.

Summer: Night Chino.

Ryan: Good night Summer.

Alright so there's Chapter 2. Next chapter we'll go and see what's going on with marissa at the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm not sure where I'm going with the pairings yet, but so for I think I'll try to stick with SS and RM. But who knows, that could change. 

Chapter 3

In a small dimmed room, Marissa Cooper is sitting at a table with Sandy near by.

Sandy: Remember just answer honestly and try to give a vivid description about what happened and why. Do you think you can handle that?

Marissa: Um, yea I think so. Please don't let me go to jail Mr. Cohen. I can't handle that.

Sandy: Well I'm going to try everything I can. But jail can't be much worse than living with Julie Cooper right?

Marissa just looks at him like she's going to break down and cry.

Sandy: I uh guess it's a little too soon for jokes.

Marissa gives him a nod and two police officers walk in with a women close behind.

Officer 1: Mr. Cohen, Ms. Cooper this is Nancy Hill. She has some questions she would like to ask.

Sandy: Go ahead, my client is prepared.

Nancy: Alright Marissa, so from what i understand, Mr. Trey Attwood tried to rape you about three weeks ago. Is that correct?

Marissa: yes it is.

Nancy: But you didn't report it? Why's that?

Marissa: Because he was Ryan's brother and Ryan thought he was getting his life back on track. I didn't want Rayn to be dissapointed.

Nancy: I see. Can you tell what happened up untill the shooting?

Marissa: sure. You see my friend Summer noticed a bruise I had on my chest. She questioned me about it and I told her the second time she asked me. I asked her not to tell anyone but she told Seth Cohen who is Ryan's,(she's trying to think of the best thing to say)well he's practically Ryan's brother. Seth knew that Ryan needed to know so he told him. Next thing I know Summer calls me to hurry and go to Trey's apartment to try and stop Ryan from getting to Trey.

Nancy: Ok go ahead. You're doing great.

Marissa: They were on the way over there too, but knew I was closer. By the time I got there Trey was on Ryan trying to choke him. I tried to get him off but he just hit me away. Then he tried to shoot him but Ryan slapped the gun away from him. All of a sudden Trey grabbed the phone off the wall and was going to kill Ryan. Then I saw the gun and knew that was the only way I could help Ryan.

Nancy: So you were just doing it to save a friend? Not to intentionally kill someone? Is this correct?

Marissa:(starts to panick) Did Trey die! Did i kill Trey!

Sandy: No Marissa, he's in ICU right now in surgery. They think he will be ok.

Marissa: ok

Nancy: Sorry I didn't mean to upset you. But that is why you shot him right? To save Ryan?

Marissa: Yes, that's all.

Nancy: Ok Marissa, we are still going to need to take this to court but since you are a minor, and we have witnesses, I think you are going to be fine. I don't think you will have to do time, but they will still give you something. But you have a great lawyer working for you, so I'm sure everything will turn out fine.

Sandy: Thank you very much. So can I take her home now?

Nancy: Yes, you are free to go.

They all get up and go out the door. Seth gets up from his chair with a worried expression on his face.

Seth: Is everything ok?

Sandy: For now it is. And from the looks of it, it looks like Marissa will be just fine. Let's get you kids home ok?

Marissa: Mr. Cohen, do you think it would be alright if I stayed at your house tonight? I know you called my mom and everything but.

Sandy: You didn't know? Julie went to San Diego. She wanted to get away from Newport. She said she would be back tomorrow for you though. But she does know the situation.

Seth: So you should come with us. There is no way you should be alone in that huge house of yours.

Marissa: Thanks you guys.

At the Cohen house

Marissa has already went to bed in the spare room. Sandy has taken Seth outside by the pool.

Seth: So have you called mom and told her about everything?

Sandy: I tried but they wouldn't let me talk to her. I even said it was an emergeny but they said I could call in the morning.

Seth: That's good.

Sandy: Seth can you watch Marissa while she's here. I know we got rid of teh alcohol but she might have some with her. We don't need her to drown away her problems like that.

Seth: No problem dad. And don't worry I'll be very stealth.

Sandy: (gives a small laugh) whatever you say son. Good night.

Seth: Yea, like I'm going to be able to sleep on a night like this.

Well that's Chapter 3. Please Review and give me any suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's the day after the "Trey Shooting Fiasco." Summer is sleeping very awkwardly in a chair in Ryan's hospital room. Ryan is still sleeping but then...

Ryan: (while asleep) Why! Why did you shoot him! He doesn't deserve this!

Summer is begining to move and wake up from all the comotion. She gets up and goes over to his bed.

Summer: Ryan! Ryan wake up. It's ok. It is only a dream. Everything will be fine.

Ryan: (starting yo wake up) mmm, Summer what happened?

Summer: I think you were dreaming of what happened last night. Are you ok?

Ryan: Yea, I think so. Do you know when I can get out of here?

Summer: Um, I think the nurse told Sandy you could get released this morning once he signs some papers.

Ryan: Ok, good. How's Trey doing?

Summer: I, uh, I don't know.

Ryan: Do you think that you could go find out for me?

Summer: Sure no prob. I'll be back in a sec.

Summer then leaves to go out in the hallway. She then finds someone who looks like a nurse.

Summer: Uh, excuse me. Could you find out about a patient for me please?

Nurse: Sure. What's the name?

Summer: Atwood, Trey.

Nurse: Let's see here. Oh yes, I'm sorry to tell you this but we lost him.

Summer: (starts to cry) Are you sure? What happened? I thought they said he would be ok?

Nurse: Well the bullet was very deep into the body tissue. He lost a large amount of blood then went into a coma. About 20 minutes ago we lost him. We were actually trying to call family.

Summer: His brother is in room 208. I uh, I'll take you there.

Nurse: I'm very sorry for your loss.

Summer: (with a worried look on her face) so am I. So am I.

The nurse and Summer finally make it to room 208.

Nurse: Hi. You must be Ryan Atwood. You're Trey's brother.

Ryan: (very eagerly) How is he. Can I go see him soon?

Nurse: Ryan, I have news. Unfortunaltly it's not good. We lost your brother about 20 minutes ago. I'm very sorry.

Ryan: (looks over to Summer) She's kidding right? He can't be dead? He was too young!

Summer: I'm so sorry Ryan.

Nurse: I'll leave you two alone. (She walks out of the room)

Summer: (She goes over to sit on the bed with Ryan) I... I'm sorry but I don't know what to say. I've never actully lost someone before like this.

Ryan: Can you call Sandy for me please?

Sandy with Seth and Marissa in tow...

Sandy: You rang?

Ryan: Summer could you take them out in the hall and tell them. I don't think I can handle it yet.

Summer: Sure thing.

The four of them go out into the hallway watching Summer pace back and forth.

Summer: You know what? I can't say it either. Let me go get the nurse. (She walks off crying)

Seth: What do you think happened?

Sandy: It has to be about Trey.

Marissa: Can I go talk to Ryan?

Sandy: Sure kiddo.

Marissa: (opening the door) Ryan? I think we need to talk

Well thats chapter 4. I think I'm gonna start writing another fic. It's kinda fun. But don't worry I'll still update this one. 


End file.
